The End
by Airwalk55
Summary: This is a dark fic with multiple character deaths.


A/N: WARNING: THIS IS A DARK AND SOMEWHAT GRAPHIC FIC INVOLVING DEATH. TURN BACK IF YOU ARE QUEASY.

I don't know what's wrong with me today, but I just feel really pissy and annoyed. This fic was a result of my feelings… It's a bit crappily written, but oh well. Don't own Inuyasha or much of anything.

The End

Unbearable pain scorched him from inside out. His heart felt as if it had been torn from his chest. He bemoaned each beat of that continued to pump blood through him and keep him alive. He wanted to die. Images flashed through his head. His life was meaningless now and he hadn't even been able to attempt to prevent it. Enraged tears slid from his golden eyes. How could the world be so cruel?

Claws dug into the soft earth beneath his tense body. Sobs tore from his throat as agony flooded his every thought. His sorrow clung like a cloak to him. It was visible for all to see. Amber orbs absorbed the earth around him; bile rose in his throat. He leaned over and allowed the disgusting substance to fall from his lips as he looked around him. This was his fault. It was all his fault. And now…it was too late. More tears poured down his face to mesh with the crimson liquid staining everything around him.

His once silver hair was matted with dried blood—not his own. Silver ears refused to stand as pulses of loathing crashed upon him. He lifted his claws and felt more bile rise. Blood. Coated with their blood. He reeled back from his own hand as he remembered the sensation of those sharp appendages slicing through the flesh of demons and now…slicing through the flesh of friends.

He threw his head back and howled his anguish for the world to hear. The earth around him was silent, the animals having fled long ago. Time passed as the hanyou sat in a stupor. He felt numb. And at the same time, overwhelmingly miserable. Lifting his gaze again, he saw fur…blobs of orange fur once arranged in the form of a kitsune. He felt his throat convulse and his eyes widen in distress. This was his handiwork. He did this. He dug his claws into his palms tightly, eyes never straying to his own bleeding hands. Inuyasha forced himself to look further. There a little ways from the bits of Shippou was Kirara. Crème and black fur torn to shreds. Barely discernable since blood matted it all. A strangled moan fled from his lips. "No…no…mnng…no."

He wanted to dig out his eyes and stop his heart from beating. He wanted to reverse time and kill himself first. But this was truth and he couldn't escape. There a swath of red covered purple cloth and mangled limbs. Beside the remains were that of an equally deformed and torn female, pink armor broken to pieces. A large bone boomerang and a staff sat a ways from the two figures. Terror filled the hanyou's eyes. He didn't want to see this. Life blood stained pale flesh. Bits of broken bones protruded from raw bloody skin.

"Miroku…Sango…please…why?" Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, the figures still haunting him. The earth was soaked with their life essence. He could not stop the endless tears that fell from his eyes. He felt infinitely ill. Strangled cries erupted from his torn throat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Slowly, Inuyasha turned to the last figure. "Kagome." A soundless scream pierced the air with its sheer sorrow as he took in the figure of his beloved. "Oh what have I done." Green and white material lay beside her broken form. Blood leaked from between her legs. Caring brown eyes remained forever open in frozen shock…and yet continual acceptance and love. "Kagome…my love…my life…no. And now…even at the moment of death you still love me, still accept me. I…I love you…forever. I'm sorry." Inuyasha crawled through the pools of blood to his love.

Bloodied scratches painted her body. Here and there deep cuts exposed raw flesh. Her ivory shin was covered with the red of her wounds, the pain of his heart. Black hair lay in a mess around her head. Gently, the hanyou lifted his love to his body. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead gently. "I won't leave you koishii…I won't leave you ever. We'll be together for all eternity. I won't let you go. Never." His voiced cracked as he said these words to his dead love. Holding her with one hand, Inuyasha used his other to drag his claws against his throat. Blood, hot crimson blood, slipped down to puddle between the two. "I will die too and join you. Don't leave me behind, my love. I am sorry. With my claws I killed you all while in demon form. With these claws I will kill myself and join you. Please forgive me." Inuyasha whimpered as tears continued to fall, now mixing with his own blood.

"My life is meaningless without you. I am meaningless without you." As his blood continued to drain, Inuyasha took one last look at all his friends and cried his heart out. "I should be dead…I will be dead. HOW COULD I HAVE KILLED YOU?" His hand rose again and he plunged it into his own heart. "Die you stupid bastard. DIE. I hate you…I hate…I hate me. Let me die now." His body shuddered and then he collapsed, still holding Kagome gently in his embrace. With his last breath he whispered, "Together...for..ever."


End file.
